Gestos
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Eram pequenos gestos, mas suficientes para que Sayuri pudesse esquecer todo e qualquer medo de não ser amada."


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens do livro "Memórias de uma Gueixa" não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Arthur Golden. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gestos**

A gueixa estava ajoelhada no quarto em frente a janela. Quem a visse pensaria que estava contemplando a belíssima paisagem, mas aquele não era o caso.

Seus olhos azul-cinza estavam úmidos, as lágrimas estavam prontas para rolar em sua face delicada e ela não fez mais qualquer esforço para conte-las. Libertou-as apenas, tentando livrar-se da dor que sentia.

Lágrimas abundantes, um choro silencioso e discreto. Não queria chamar a atenção mesmo estando em um aposento particular. Não queria fazer de si mesma um espetáculo mesmo que estivesse sozinha ali.

Estava triste demais, mas ainda se lembrava de que gueixas eram julgadas como obra de arte. Mesmo não estando mais em Gion, ou entretendo em festas não conseguia esquecer de suas obrigações: estar sempre sorrindo e perfeita por mais desolada que estivesse.

Ergueu a face e fechou os olhos em um último gesto para cessar o choro e conter as lágrimas. Pensava que seria melhor controlar logo sua tristeza antes que parecesse uma tola.

Sayuri só queria entender... por que o Presidente fora tão ríspido? Por que palavras tão duras?

Será que tinha feito algo errado? Algo que ele não tivesse gostado? Será que ele não a amava mais?

Os homens se cansavam das mesmas coisas, sabia disso e o Presidente não era uma exceção. Será que ele havia se cansado de sua presença?

Doeu cogitar essa possibilidade, mas não poderia simplesmente pensar que era impossível. Só não saberia o que fazer caso ele a rejeitasse. Amava-o tanto!

Mameha lhe dissera várias vezes: mantenha os sentimentos sob controle, não era bom tingir esse tipo de relacionamento com paixões. Porém o que Sayuri poderia fazer? O estrago estava feito muito antes que a história começasse.

E se o Presidente não quisesse mais ser seu _danna_? Teria de voltar para Gion e retomar sua vida social e rotina de gueixa. Talvez não precisasse morar em uma okiya embora certamente Mamãe a aceitaria de volta. Talvez pudesse ser como Mameha e morar em um apartamento. Sentia falta de entreter, mas aquela saudade parecia apenas uma poeira se comparada ao que sentia por seu _danna._

Sua vida seria vazia. Se todos os gestos de sua vida foram feitos na esperança de um dia chegar até ele, o que restaria?

"_- O destino não é como uma festa no fim da tarde. As vezes é apenas lutar na vida, dia após dia."_

E mais uma vez as palavras de Mameha, sua sábia irmã mais velha. Sabia que a vida não era um romance. Sayuri já passara por muitos apuros para saber disso, e sabia também que seria tolice acreditar que seria feliz daquela forma a vida toda.

Tudo acabava se desfazendo uma hora ou outra, como aquela mariposa morta, enrolada em um pedaço de tecido durante sua infância. Ela se desfizera ao menor toque, tornando-se apenas um punhado de cinzas.

Talvez aquele amor também tivesse se desfeito.

Estava tão perdida em sua dor que sequer percebeu o som da porta do quarto. Não se deu conta dos passos hesitantes atrás de si. Só foi capaz de notar a presença de outra pessoa quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

Conhecia aquele toque, sabia quem era e o reconhecimento lhe fez abaixar a cabeça. Poderia parecer um gesto pouco cordato mas não queria que seu _danna_ a visse chorando.

- Sayuri, eu... perdoe-me. – a voz grave soou hesitante e baixa como em um sussurro - Eu não devia ter lhe tratado da forma como tratei há pouco. Eu estava nervoso, não foi culpa sua, não fez nada de errado. Perdoe-me.

Ela fechou os olhos, piscando levemente como se assim estivesse se desfazendo das últimas lágrimas. Respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto e olhar brevemente para a mão ainda pousada em seu ombro.

Logo sentiu uma carícia em sua face e subitamente envergonhou-se porque agora o Presidente teria a certeza de que estava chorando.

- Olhe para mim, Sayuri. Por favor.

Hesitando, ela o fez e viu-o sorrir com a aceitação daquele pedido tão simples. Sorriu também, mas esse sorriso era apenas uma discreta curva em seus lábios. Um gesto tímido, quase medroso.

- Perdão. – ele repetiu.

O sorriso dela finalmente surgiu, tornando-se luminoso. Toda sua tristeza se dissipou como se fosse magia.

O amor ainda estava ali, ainda não havia terminado.

O Presidente não se cansara. As esperanças não tinha sido desfeitas.

Como poderia negar o perdão?

O gesto de concordância foi um suave roçar de lábios que se transformou em um delicado beijo. Uma ousadia e tanto que ela o tivesse iniciado, mas naquele momento pouco importava para ambos de onde viria a iniciativa de cada gesto.

Nenhum deles se importava mais com palavras, não quando sensações diriam mais que qualquer uma delas, ou quando estas passaram a ser tão pequenas.

Pequenos gestos, mas suficientes para que Sayuri pudesse esquecer todo e qualquer medo de não ser amada.

Que pedido de perdão poderia ser melhor do que esse?

**Fim.**


End file.
